


Sing your Soul Out

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [15]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, First Words, Soulmark!AU, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: When your soulmate's first words are tattooed on you, first impressions are that much more important.Which is why Anna finds it so hilarious she has a built in excuse to carry a boombox around and serenade everyone she meets. Ever.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Sing your Soul Out

Anna had spent all of her life with a series of words written down her side. She had been determined to read it herself when she was old enough to understand what they were; much to her parent’s amusement. She hadn’t understood all of the words, but constantly rereading it had all but carved it into her mind. Apparently, she was going to serenade her soulmate when she first met them.

Of course that meant she serenaded everyone when she first met them; on principle.

“Kristoff! Kristoff!” The lumbering blonde blinked and turned, his eye catching the redhead at the back of the mob. He stopped, waiting for her to burrow through the crowd. He noted the boombox she carried and the smile she had on her face. Huh, hadn’t she said something about having a surprise for them? When she clicked the device on he realized what she was about to do.

“Finally! Now-” He clicked the device off quickly, hoping he had ended it fast enough. He wasn’t being embarrassed in his home town. No sir. He wouldn’t ever live it down if one of his cousins heard about it. 

“No Anna, you already said em, I don’t need to be serenaded.” 

“But-!”

“No.” He folded his arms and set his jaw.

Anna held up the little toy microphone in her hand, shaking it in his face. “Come on! I gotta! I had a whole routine planned and everything!”

“Elsa is on her way soon, why don’t you just serenade her?”

“Kristoff, you are just as perfect in person as you are on the internet. A little more broody looking, but you pull it off, lumberjack.” Anna didn’t smile, well she tried not to at the way that Kristoff stood a little straighter with a bit more twinkle in his eye. 

“Whatever. Give me the stereo.” He held it at his side, just like Anna asked. He was more than happy to be an accomplice in embarrassing Elsa. The sassy little sass bucket deserved it anyway for being late. 

Anna made sure she had the stereo set right; didn’t want to start belting out one song and have Kristoff’s start playing after all. Kristoff focussed on finding the other member of their meet up. They’d each promised to wear a white beanie and their favorite color. So when he noticed a tall girl wearing all blue topped off with the white beanie he knew who it was. 

“There she is.” Kristoff waved to a far off figure and Anna took a breath. 

“Holy crap.” Anna felt stage fright, it seized her heart and threatened to put it out of it’s misery. Elsa had stated she looked like the stereotypical Nordic woman. But she hadn’t quite noted how that translated to her being an attractive woman. Not that it was a surprise that a Nordic woman was attractive. She just kinda thought that Elsa had the look of a nerd, not a gorgeous nerd. Kristoff the bastard didn’t react, but waved her over. 

Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot.  
Anna held her breath as Elsa came over. Putting down her suitcase as she stood up to look at them. Then they quieted. Meeting people for the first time in person meant you had to remember what they said. First impressions were important and first words even more so. 

“Kristoff, you are exactly as I imagined your username implied.” Kristoff shook his head and spoke in turn.

“Not my words.” Elsa nodded at Kristoff then looked over at Anna, an eyebrow rising. 

Elsa took in Anna then the stereo in Kristoff’s arms, “Did you have to serenade me when we first met?”

Anna’s mouth fell open and she twirled to start smacking Kristoff. Those were her words! Wait, she had to respond. She had to sing and she never really thought she would be the Reply instead of First. She had a chance, she could decide in this very moment what words her soulmate had her entire life. That was, if Elsa really was her soulmate. 

She took a moment, then she took a breath. That done she faced Elsa again with the microphone on. Elsa’s face turned from amusement to open mouthed surprise as she sang her soul mark out.


End file.
